


Wanna Play

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, College, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Tattooed Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: Soon-to-be college sophomore Sam Winchester needs to find a new place to stay before the term begins. After following up on an ad requesting a roommate, he meets the reclusive gamer, Castiel, and finds that he is more than happy to take him in.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106
Collections: Sastiel Reverse Bang 2019





	Wanna Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All,  
I decided to try my hand at a new ship and when I saw the art for this Sastiel reverse bang it was just calling my name. Blubunnart has been amazing to work with and I am so happy to share this sweet romantic story and art with you all. Special thanks to Socks and Triss for hosting this Reverse Bang so glad I got to work on this story. You can see the main art post for this story here,  
[ Wanna Play: Art ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77670509)  
Enjoy!  
CB

Sam scans the college message board, long fingers hovering over the many apartment listings pinned there. He wants to find something cheap without being so far from campus. His sophomore year at Stanford will start in just a week and his current lease is almost up. He needs a roommate if he’s gonna have enough money for food and any extra stuff he might need. His scholarship covers a lot of his needs but not all of them.

He finally sees a listing with a “roommate wanted” post, and it’s a two bedroom close to campus. . He snatches the cell number and types out a quick text, asking if it’s still available. He gets a quick reply with the address and a time to come by and check it out. He hoists his messenger bag up higher on his shoulder and heads to the coffee shop to grab some much needed caffeine before checking the place out.

Sam had always been a black coffee kind of guy, maybe because that’s always how his brother had it. Trying out some of the different lattes and cappuccino combos had been one of the many things he’d explored since coming to college. Turns out he still likes his coffee black and only rarely indulges in a frappuccino on a hot day. Today he opts for a black-iced coffee. The barista gives him a wide white smile as she hands over the beverage and a little wink. He nods, trying to be polite and as he exits. He takes a sip and then notices the number written onto his cup next to the name Sara.

He’s always felt just a bit invisible for most of his life. Sinking into the background and trying to avoid notice. It always takes him by surprise when someone shows interest in him. Still feeling every bit the gangly awkward freak from his youth. He figures she was likely just interested in his tattoos and piercings he had acquired over the past year. It does give him an edgier look, and he sticks out a lot more which hadn’t been his intention—more of a side effect, really. 

He reaches the apartment building, his iced coffee half drunk already, and sighs when he sees the “out of order” sign hung on the elevator. Climbing the stairs, he finally finds the right door rapping loudly on it. He waits a few minutes but there is no sound. He checks his phone and is sure he has the right place and time. He tosses his hair out of his eyes right as the door opens up.

A shock of dark hair and bright blue eyes meet his. He stands there a moment gawking at the guy. He has sharp defined features and strawberry pocky sticking out of his sinfully pink lips.

“Are you Sam?” a surprisingly deep voice greets him.

He blinks, shaking himself for fucking checking the guy out. “Yes, uh, Sam Winchester, and you’re Castiel?” He hopes he pronounced it correctly.

“Yes,” he answers, turning his back and walking into the apartment. Sam only hesitates a second before following him. He takes in his dark-wash jeans and thin grey sweatshirt, white headphones resting around his neck. “This is the main space, I don’t spend much time out here.” The guy shugs, gesturing at the room. “My room is over on the left, yours would be this one to the right, they have a connected bathroom.”

“Seems nice,” Sam says, and he actually means it.While the apartment looks older, Castiel has kept it clean and orderly. He’s glad he is a minimalist himself and keeps his area clean. “Can I see the room?”

Castiel nods, pointing at the door and moving out of the way. He looks awkward and it’s funny the way he tips his head at Sam. He can’t help but find something endearing about the guy. He walks around the room quickly, already knowing he wants the apartment. When he comes back out Castiel is darting glances up at him, candy bouncy on his lips.

“It’s a great place here, you can even walk to campus.” Sam flashes a smile at him, and loves the blush that creeps up the guy’s cheeks. Maybe the attraction isn’t all one sided. Sam will have to work hard to keep that in check if they are going to make it work as roommates.

“Interested?” Castiel asks, eyes darting over his hands.

_ Yes, in you. _ “I’ll take it. Can I move in next weekend?”

Castiel nods his head and gives him his first shy smile. Sam stomach twists at the sight, beautiful blue eyes he thinks will be the death of him.

****

Castiel needs to stop staring at his roommate, and he will...eventually. He tries not to be too obvious, but he figures the guy must be used to the attention. Well over six feet of muscled beauty, he may be the most gorgeous man Cas has ever seen in person. The kind of guy that you expect to see in some underwear ad plastered up on a billboard, melting the panties off every woman in the tristate area. 

That’s just his body, to say nothing of his long silky brown hair and hazel eyes. He thinks he could at least restrain himself from gawking if it wasn’t for the rest of it. The tattoos and piercings giving him a whole different edge and Castiel is dying to know about each and everyone of them. From the knife that appears to be impaling his skin along his forearm, to the hint of a sunburst on his chest he saw due to a thankfully low V-neck shirt. A snake bite piercing draws the eye to his lower lip, traveling up to a septum piercing, and of course, stretching black earrings in his ears.

He’s always had a thing for body art, though never brave enough to get any himself. _ Your body is a temple for god Castiel _, his mother’s voice scolds in his mind. He can only imagine what his mother would think if she knew he was lusting after another guy. He tries his best to keep his distance from his new roommate. Not something that is terribly hard for him that first week since he normally keeps to himself in his room. He barely noticed his last roommate, and was shocked the day he saw him moving out with and eye roll and an “I told you I was moving weeks ago.” Sometimes Castiel has trouble pulling himself from his own little world. He finds himself sucked into the many realms created in his console. It’s why he likes computer graphic design so much. He wants to be a part of creating those worlds he loves escaping to. 

He does feel his heart leap into his throat whenever the telltale thump of Sam’s footsteps announce he is home. He’s even reduced himself to keeping the headphones turned down or one ear off so he doesn’t miss it. Most of the time he stays tucked behind his door and just listens. He wants to go out there and say something, but small talk has never been his strong suit.

It’s nearly midnight when he hears the front door, and he whips off his headphones to listen. Footsteps move toward the living room and the faint sound of the television is flicked on. He wonders where Sam works, coming home late sometimes, still with an apron around his waist. He thinks he should have confirmed employment before letting him move in but he was too distracted by the guy’s stunning appearance. An hour ticks by as Castiel completes his quest, hoping to finish his armor set for the green labyrinth.

Stomach growling, he decides to grab something from the kitchen before completing a mission with one of his online friends. He sticks his head out the apartment, dark except for the low glow coming from the TV. He doesn’t see Sam so he tiptoes toward the cabinets, grabbing a bag of potato chips before a soft snoring sound draws his attention.

_ Just go back to your room, _ he scolds himself as he moves slowly toward the back of the couch. Leaning over he sees Sam’s sleeping form curled up on the too small piece of furniture. His hair is falling in his face, shoulders rising and falling slowly. He looks beautiful, but he always looks beautiful. 

For the hundredth time in a week Castiel wants to know more. He wants to know why he looks so sad when he checks his phone sometimes. He wants to know what he is studying at Stanford, and does he like nature documentaries, and does he like to play RPG games? He knows some things about the guy, like that he only has two boxes of stuff when he moved in, and that he likes to eat different kinds of salads, and that he would prefer to read a book instead of watching TV unless he’s really tired.

He looks and watches as Sam shivers a moment, pulling his arms in tighter. Castiel frowns, and on impulse he grabs the small blanket off the back of the couch and drops it lightly over Sam. Sam shifts and Cas thinks he’s about to be caught staring again, but he only settles pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“S’thanks, Dean,” Sam mumbles quietly to himself.

_ Who is Dean? Ex-boyfriend maybe? _

God, he really hopes he isn’t crushing so hard on a guy that is hung up on someone else. He laughs at himself, as if he stands a shot with a guy like Sam anyway. With that sad thought he shuffles off back to his bedroom, giving the boy on the couch one last fond look.

_ Maybe he will want to play one of my games with me? if I can’t have him, maybe I can at least make a friend? _

The thought comforts Cas, and he only hopes he can find the courage to act on it.

****

Sam has been living in the new apartment for two weeks now—moving in had been easy seeing as he owned next to nothing. He’d hardly seen his new roommate in all that time. He’d been holed up in his room only popping out with his headset on to grab some food before ducking back in.

Sam was getting home late from his night shift at a local diner when he stopped in his tracks to find Castiel sitting on the couch. He was propped up in a corner, that same strawberry candy bobbing on his lips and a controller clutched in his hand. The guy’s sleep pants were thin and draped over him but the t-shirt he wore was tight. Tight enough that Sam could tell how chilly it was in the room.

“Uh hey Cas, whatcha playin?” Sam asks, sitting on the couch next to him.

“_ Dragon Age _,” Castiel answers, eyes darting off the screen for just a second.

“Looks hard.” Sam watches as Castiel’s character runs through a town being set on fire by a dragon. Seems like an accurately named game, at least. The graphics are beautiful and he wonders about the amount of coding needed to create something like that.

“It’s a challenging game but thats why I like it, you can build a character and level them up.” Castiel goes off suddenly on a tangent about his characters and the earlier version of the game and an update that he is excited about that should fix the bugs. It’s the most animated Sam has ever seen him and it’s incredibly endearing. Sam folds up his legs under him and just listens, trying not to be distracted by the bobbing candy. He wonders if his lips would taste like strawberry.

_ Keep it in your pants, Winchester. _

“Do you ever play?” Castiel asks him, gesturing toward the game.

“No, we didn’t have any game consoles growing up, so I never had the chance unless my brother brought me to play an arcade game.” Sam shrugs, no point in regretting a past he can’t change. They were never in one place long enough to collect toys like that and they certainly couldn’t have afforded them unless Dean had stolen one for him.

“Family religious?” Castiel tips his head pausing the game. “My parents were really strict on games, I had to hide my favorite game _ Diablo _ under my mattress.”

Sam laughs. “Little rebel, huh? No, not religious, just moved around a lot.”

“Want to play?” Castiel smiles at him. “I can switch games?”

Sam’s pretty exhausted but he can’t deny the hopeful look on his roommate’s face.

“Sure, one game can’t hurt.” 

Castiel bounces up to change discs, bending over in the process and giving Sam a full view of his ass. Sam discreetly pulls a pillow over his lap to hide his growing boner. What is he, thirteen again?

“_ Diablo _ is my favorite game, and it’s multiplayer.” Castiel hands him a controller and they both sit cross-legged, side-by-side on the couch. Sam wants to laugh when he can pick a demon hunter as a character. Deciding that is a bit too on the nose, he goes with a wizard instead, liking the man bun the character is rocking. Castiel picks a monk character and they settle into the game. Castiel guides him through learning the different attacks he can use and Sam’s long fingers struggle with the controller a bit, but he eventually starts to get the hang of it.

He doesn’t even notice that they are pressed closer together as the hours start to slip by. His eyes get heavy as the giant spiders just keep coming at them, and he sighs contentedly when fingers brush along the nape of his neck.

“Sam, you look tired, maybe we should call it a night?” Castiel’s voice is warm like silk and he can’t help but tip his head forward as Castiel’s hand lightly teases the back of his neck, fingers carding through his hair.

“Mmmm, probably right.” He yawns and hands over the controller to Cas. He stands, stretching wide, long arms going up before dropping at his sides. He glances down to see Castiel’s eyes lingering on his hip bones. _ Interesting _.

Sam heads off to bed with a bit of heat in his cheeks and hope growing in his mind.

****

“How was your first day of classes?” Castiel asks as Sam sets his bag down and comes over to see what he’s cooking.

“Not bad, first day is always just going over the syllabus. How about you?” Sam peeks over to see a large pot of ramen noodles cooking with pork and scallions. It looks delicious—this is no ordinary dehydrated cup of noodles.

“Classes were very interesting. I think my professors should be more than adequate this time around. Last semester’s were a bit dull.” Castiel shrugs and Sam wonders what his major is and why he never asked that before. “Are you hungry? I made a lot,” Castiel smiles shyly at him and he quickly returns the grin.

“Hell yes.” He smells in the aromatic broth. He’s still not seen much of Castiel except late in the evenings, finding Cas playing on his console in the living room more and more often. Sam isn’t much of a gamer, but he finds himself unable to refuse when offered the controller with that hopeful look Castiel has. _ Want to play? _ is quickly becoming a favorite sentence of his.

They both settle down on the couch with piping hot bowls of noodles and broth. It tastes as good as it smells and he lets out a contented sigh on the first spoonful.

“Glad you like it. I always cook too much for one person.” Castiel shrugs.

“You can cook like this anytime Cas, you have a knack for it.”

“Thanks.” Castiel blushes again, and his red cheeks with the dark hair and sharp blue eyes is absolutely stunning. Sam realizes he’s gawking and snaps his mouth shut, looking down at his food. “Can I ask you something?”

Sam smirks. “Yes, I’m proportional,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing as Castiel’s eyes go wide. He busts up laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. “It’s a joke, go on, ask away.” He chuckles to himself, watching as Castiel finds his footing again. He had turned beet red and was fiddling with his hands.

“Why did you pick your tattoos?” Castiel asks, taking a quick slurping bite of ramen.

Sam grins a little, wondering if he should give Castiel the honest answer…well, maybe something close to it. “The, uh, dagger here, reminds me of one I read about that was supposed to kill demons. Just liked the feel of it I guess.”

“And the—” Castiel trails off, gesturing toward his chest and blushing. Sam wonders when he saw the anti-possession tattoo.

“It’s meant to protect you. My brother Dean has the same one.”

“Dean, that’s your brother?” Castiel asks, leaning forward having hardly touched his dinner.

“Yeah, he’s a few years older, we were really close. Well, before I left for college anyway.” Sam isn’t sure why he is going down this road. He tries not to think of his brother more than he has to. Or the ache for home he feels thinking about the backseat of the Impala. A fact he will happily take to the grave.

“You don’t talk now?” Castiel’s voice sounds concerned and sympathetic.

“Yeah, my family wasn’t thrilled about the whole college thing. Wanted me to stay in the family business,” he replies, twirling his fork in his noodles.

“What are you studying?” Castiel thankfully changes the subject, maybe sensing his discomfort.

“History and Anthropology, I like research.” Sam had considered a pre-law track, but he was just drawn to ancient cultures and customs. Maybe he wasn’t escaping the family business as well as he thought. “How about you?”

“Computer graphic design.” Castiel blushes a little.

“That’s awesome! Sounds way more exciting than history.” Sam nudges Cas a little till he smiles, and wow, that just lights up the room. They finish eating and chatting and Sam relaxes into the normalcy of it, talking about class and his professors. He wonders how they went so long without really talking. But a guy could really get used to this.

****

Castiel still can’t believe he finally managed to get the courage to talk to Sam. Now it seems like the floodgates are opened and he sucks up every story Sam tells. It turns out Sam is incredibly caring and very funny, though it takes Castiel a bit to get used to his dry humor. He’s incredibly impressed that Sam landed a full scholarship, and to come all the way out here on his own without his family’s support is inspiring…and just a little sad. He can tell Sam puts on a brave face about it, but there’s a loneliness to Sam he hadn’t fully seen till now. It feels a bit like a reflection of his own loneliness, of never quite fitting in.

“Strawberry pocky?” he offers, holding out the long sweet candy.

“Is that what it’s called? I always see you eating it.” Sam laughs, taking a piece and hesitating a second before sliding it into his mouth.

“Yeah, my brother got me kinda hooked on them.” Cas sometimes underestimates his sweet tooth, always comparing it with Gabriel’s.

“Say, you wanna go out tomorrow night? There’s a cool band playing downtown.” Sam smiles at him, dimples creasing his face.

“Uh…” Castiel hesitates, not sure if he can handle a loud concert. A quiet dinner party would be pushing his social comfort zone much less a concert.

“It’s just a small punk group, in really fun small venue,” Sam adds, as if reading his mind.

“Yeah, okay.” Castiel watches Sam’s smile light up and he feels a warmth in his chest, thinking he’s the cause of it.

“Great!” Sam stands, practically glowing as he takes their bowls to the kitchen to clean.

They end up saying goodnight, Sam’s eyes lingering on him a bit longer than normal. Castiel crawls into bed grabbing his computer to finish up some work on a project. As he’s typing something hits him...did Sam ask him out on a date? He can’t be sure, it could have just been a friendly invite as friends. Still, there had been something in the way Sam had been looking at him. Hell, the way Sam always looks at him. Castiel is woefully inexperienced in this department and wonders if he is reading the signs wrong. More importantly, does he want it to be a date?

Hours tick by as he obsesses over whether or not it’s a date and whether or not it’s a good thing till he looks at the clock and sees its nearly three a.m. He can’t stand it anymore—he throws himself out of bed, still in his sweats and t-shirt and heads straight for Sam’s room, knocking on the door. There’s groaning sounds and shuffling and Castiel suddenly realizes he just woke Sam up in the middle of the night, for what? To ask if Sam asked him on a date?

He steps back, about to bolt, as the door to Sam’s room swings open. Bleary eyed and hair rumpled, clad in nothing but a black pair of boxer briefs Sam stares at him, confusion on his face. “Cas?”

“I uh, I—” He stammers a second, licking his lips, eyes glued to the wide expanse of the guy’s chest. The starburst tattoo on his collarbone that has a pentagram in the middle.

“Cas? You okay?” Sam sounds worried now and he curses himself.

“Did you ask me out as friends or on a date?” he blurts out. He watches as Sam’s eyes go wide a moment, blinking at him owlishly.

A blush creeps up Sam’s cheeks and his eyes hit the floor as he tucks his hair behind his ear. “Well, if you wanna go just as friends that’s cool Cas, honest. But, uh…if you want it to be a date, then yeah, I’d like that too.”

Castiel’s heart hammers in his chest. He should have thought about what his answer would be before walking over here. His sleep-deprived mind is doing him no favors. Sam’s small smile begins to fade as Castiel flounders to respond and it all but breaks his heart. “Yes!” he shouts and claps a hand over his mouth. “Uh, yes I’d like a date too, if you do,” he answers quieter, hand still covering his mouth.

Sam’s mouth quirks up and in a sleepy grin. “Alright then, it’s a date.”

Castiel nods, then feels silly standing gawking at the greek god of a man before him and turns to hurry back to his own room, a smile plastered on his face.

****

Sam stands in front of the mirror, pulling a brush through his hair and wondering how he ended up asking Castiel on a date. So much for his plan to keep things platonic with his seriously hot roommate. He supposes he should have known better, and now all he can hope is that it doesn’t blow up in his face, forcing him to look for a new place to live. He just couldn’t help himself. Not when those blue eyes stare at him so full of awe and interest and maybe even a hint of lust.

He sighs, grabbing a purple plaid flannel to pull on over his black v-neck shirt. One last look in the mirror and he opens the door to find Castiel standing in the kitchen, fiddling with his shirt. He has on a white t-shirt and denim overshirt with black jeans. He looks stunning with his hair tousled to the side, and he thinks Cas might even have a hint of eyeliner on. 

“Hey.” Cas shrugs smiling up at him.

“Hey yourself. You look really good, Cas.” Sam eyes him one more time, drinking him in.

“You do, too.” Castiel clears his throat and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Ready?” Sam flashes him a bright smile, and Castiel nods as they head out the door. Sam leads the way as they walk down the dark city street. He hopes Cas isn’t expecting anything too fancy since that really isn’t his kinda thing. They make it to a small Thai restaurant, and Castiel luckily looks excited. They get a booth in the back, and he listens as Castiel tells him all about the history of Siam and why he finds Buddhism so fascinating as they share pad thai and basil rice.  
“You know a lot.” Sam huffs a laugh. “I’m used to being the one with all the random knowledge.”

Castiel blushes softly in the dim light of the restaurant. “Sorry, I don’t normally talk so much.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sam rushes out, “I like it, I like listening to you.” It’s the truth—it’s nice to hear someone talk so passionately about something. Especially something that isn’t hunting or classic rock.

“Thanks, my family wasn’t really big on talking about much that wasn’t the bible.” Castiel pushes his food around the plate a little.

“Yeah, I didn’t have much in common with mine, either. But my brother always tried to listen to me anyway.” Sam feels a pang of longing for his brother and thinks maybe he should send him a text.

“Do you have many friends at school?”

“Not many, no. Pretty busy between classes and work.” He really hasn’t thought much about that considering he’s never stayed in one place long enough for friends as a kid.

“Yeah, I’m not usually the best with social interactions. You could say my ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty.’” Cas gives an awkward finger quotes that makes Sam bust up laughing.

Cas looks embarrassed and Sam regrets laughing. “Hey no worries man. I don’t really get along with most people either.”

He watches as the guy bobs his head. “What do you do for work?”

Sam blinks at him, trying to remember when they might have had this conversation but he can’t remember ever discussing it. “I wait tables at a diner just down the street from us. Nothing glamorous, but it helps pay the bills.” He feels a little embarrassed it’s not a more impressive job. Cas doesn’t seem to need to work, and judging by his consoles and electronic collection, he isn’t hurting for money. 

“That’s why you always smell so good,” Cas says, almost to himself.

“I what?” Sam grins, watching the heat rise in Castiel’s cheeks.

“You always smell like maple syrup and pancakes. I guess I should have figured it out based on the apron you wear sometimes.”

“I’ll bring you some pancakes home next time, then,” he offers, enjoying the shy smile it earns him.

They pay the bill and head out toward the club. Sam leads them inside the building already packed with people, and he reaches back to grab Castiel’s hand in his own. Thanks to one of his many fake IDs, he gets them both a whiskey at the bar and leads Castiel off toward the side of the stage.

Castiel sips at his drink, and Sam smiles as Castiel fights not to wince at the alcohol. They finish their drinks, chatting as much as they can over the music. Two drinks later the lights dim and the band takes the stage. Sam feels warm with the alcohol and Castiel turns to stand in front of him. His heart races a second, looking down at his shoulders and the stage lights reflecting off the side of his face. Cas looks even more beautiful in the low light. Taking a chance, he places his hands on Castiel’s hips and inches up behind him. He feels—more than hears—the intake of breath, but Cas doesn’t push him away. Emboldened, he snakes his hands around his waist till he can clasp his wrists and rests his chin near his shoulder. His heart thumps a little as Castiel leans back into him, resting his own hands over Sam’s.

The music fills the room and the crowd presses in closer to them. Sam barely hears the songs when all he can think about is the press of the firm body against his own. They sway to the music while he smells the coconut shampoo in Castiel’s hair, thinking he might be stealing some in the near future.

“This is really fun,” Castiel whispers to him, and Sam just barely hears him.

“Yeah it is, especially with you.” That gets Sam an adorable blush, and damn, he thinks the guy might be pissed if he said out loud how cute he looks .

They stay locked for the whole set, till the last slow ballad. Sam turns Castiel in his arms till he can look down onto his face. They press closer, hard lines against hard lines, and he sighs at the touch. Maybe he’s more starved for contact than he realized. He wants to taste those lips—he swears they’re permanently red from the strawberry candy.

He stares down at that beautiful mouth and wide eyes, and finally whispers to Castiel, “Can I kiss you?”

****

Castiel can hardly breathe, staring up into that hopeful face framed in silky, dark brown hair. His skin is heated in the warm thick air of the club all around them. Lights from the stage bounce off Sam’s face, lighting up the sparkle off the metal on his lips. He’s never wanted anything so much in his whole life. He nods quickly, not trusting his voice, and wets his lips.

He watches that mouth quirk up in a small smile, hand rising from his hip to cup his face. He feels his skin burning under the touch and he wants to be consumed by it. Finally, Sam drops his face to meet his and the softest brush of lips greets his own. He immediately grips his arms, pulling him down to him and crashing their mouths together. Sam chuckles into the kiss before he’s rocking against him and kissing him in earnest. Tongues sliding together and he tastes like the spice of the whiskey, and he feels more drunk off this kiss than the drink he had. Like he would float away if Sam weren’t holding him on earth.

They both finally pull apart, gasping for air and foreheads pressed together. Cas realizes the band has left, and people are shuffling out. Sam pulls him in tight to his side,and he feels so incredibly safe that he never wants to leave. He wonders idly how this kind and beautiful guy wandered into his life. He’s not stupid enough to think too hard on it—he’d rather just be grateful that he’s the one Sam is holding so tight.

They push through the crowd, Sam’s large frame making space for them. Cas’ head is still swimming from the kiss, however brief. Now that he’s had a taste of Sam it won’t be nearly enough. He wants more, needs more. They make it out into the cool air of the city street and Cas tugs on Sam’s soft t-shirt. “Take me home,” he whispers to him.

Sam blinks down at him and slides an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close and planting a kiss to the top of his head. “Come on, blue eyes,” he says to him as they make their way back home.

It’s a short trip to the apartment and Cas jogs ahead, fumbling with his keys, Sam hot on his heels. He feels him, the firm towering presence behind him and he shivers. He’s never done anything with a guy before. He’s thought about it, though. A little… okay, a lot. He’s never really wanted to act on any of his fantasies until he met Sam.

“Hey,” Sam calls him, and he spins around from where he’s putting his keys in the small bowl they keep by the door. He meets warm hazel eyes, and gets a little lost in them. “You know we don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do, Cas. If you just wanna kiss or watch a movie or something…” Cas watches those broad shoulders shrug and can’t contain his answering smile.

“How about we start with the kissing, and just see how it goes?” Castiel isn’t really sure what he wants to do or how much Sam has done before. With a body and confidence like that, probably _ all _ of it. He feels a little inadequate all of the sudden. What if Sam is just being nice, what if he doesn’t want to do anything more with a young, inexperienced kid like him. “If you want to,” he adds in a smaller voice at the end.

Sam steps in closer now, ducking his head down to meet his eyes. “I want you Cas, whatever part you wanna give me.” He plants a soft kiss to the side of his mouth then. The kisses continue soft across his cheek bone, temple, even the tip of his nose. He can’t stop the small laugh as he pushes up to steal those lips in a kiss, mouth opening up.

Sam’s hands skim down his sides, and he gasps a little when they move past his hips to his thighs. He squeaks when Sam lifts him right off the ground, pulling his legs around his waist, hand firm against his back. Cas clutches at his neck, running his hands up into Sam’s hair, and he’s so fucking gone on this guy. Cock almost painfully hard where it pressed against the rock wall of Sam’s stomach.

“Sam,” he huffs, kissing at him wet and desperate.Sam effortlessly carries him further into the apartment.

“Where?” Sam huffs between kisses.

Cas can’t think straight, not when he’s being manhandled so deliciously. “Uh—uh your room, your bed.” He’s been dreaming about that bed, lying in it and being surrounded with the scent of Sam. He only gets a nod and they’re moving. He’s never felt so small, being almost six feet now. He never knew he’d like feeling that way so much.

“So fucking hot, Cas,” Sam mumbles against his throat now as he lowers them onto the bed, crawling over him as he sucks and licks at his neck. “Wanna see you.”

Cas can _ so _ get on board with that. They pull apart, shirts getting stripped off, boots kicked to the floor with loud thumps and jeans pushed down, squirming thighs. He shivers a moment as the cool air hits his naked skin, and looks up at the long—and holy fuck, naked—form of the man over him. He sits up a moment, drinking in every inch of him,hand reaching up to trace the swirl of a tattoo on his collarbone.

“Sam.” His voice comes out strained. “You’re beautiful.” His hands move over his skin, and Sam stays perfectly still, sitting back on his heels a bit. Cas sees scars laced across the pale landscape of his skin. Some faded and white, others raised and pink. He wonders what could have marred such beautiful skin.

“I uh, I can’t really talk about those,” Sam whispers, “I just wanna be here… now.” Castiel’s chest clenches with the vulnerability in his voice, the pain of the past still stretched across his skin. He sees the tattoo on his arm then and the scar passing under that as well, that he almost didn’t see. Letters scrawl across his ribs, dancing along white lines.

“Are they why… are they why you got the tattoos?” He looks back up into those hazel eyes and watches the hair fall like a curtain around him.Sam nods and gives a small shrug in answer.

Cas wants to tell Sam how beautiful he is, but he thinks he might have a better way to show him. He brings his mouth over a raised scar, running along his shoulder and kisses it softly, licking and sucking on the tiny patch of skin like he’s trying to draw out the pain that’s no longer there. Sam gives a little whimper and it’s all the encouragement he needs. His mouth maps out the warm ridges, bumps, and smooth planes across his body. Giving every little mark his touch, his kiss.

Sam finally grabs his shoulders, pulling him back,eyes sparkling in the low light of the room. His lips are swollen and he feels practically drunk on the man. Sam’s mouth gapes for words but he dives in for a kiss, swallowing up whatever it is he was going to say. Castiel tumbles back onto the pillow, Sam following him down, and he feels it then the hard press of a substantial cock bouncing against his own.

He pulls away from the kiss, unable to not look down.His eyes go wide at the sight. Sam has a cock a porn star would be proud of, round pink head and long slight curve. “Cas,” Sam’s voice pulls his eyes back up. “Can I… Can I suck you off?” Sam’s chest heaves with each breath. God, how could Cas say no to such a request?

“Yes, yes please Sam,” he whines a little, and Sam only kisses him before he moves down his body. Rough calloused hands drag down his torso, over his nipples, and rest just under his pecs—almost cupping him.

He watches as Sam hovers over his own bouncing cock, his hot breath ghosting over the tip. Sam only spares him one more glance before his warm wet mouth wraps around his length. He gasps, arching off the bed as broad hands hold him in place. Sam sucks and bobs, tongue swirling around the head and stroking up the underside. He feels like all the blood has rushed right out of his head, pulsing in his cock. Body trembling under that perfect mouth, sinking down deeper and deeper with each bob of the head.

“Sam, oh god, Sam.” He digs his hands into the blankets below him and lets himself go, body writhing and hips trying desperately to fuck up into that heat. The hands on his body shift, one disappearing, and one moving up the thumb brushing over a sensitive nipple, making him keen and whimper louder than before. No amount of internet porn had prepared him for this,for the suck and pull of the mouth worshiping him. He feels his orgasm coming and fights it off with all his strength, desperate for this moment not to end, for it to last just a little bit longer.

Sam hums around him then and pulls him in all the way, cock bumping against the back of his throat, fluttering against him, and he’s done for. He feels like the orgasm is ripped out of him, body pulsing and tensing and no longer his own. He couldn’t even form the words to warn Sam it was coming. Body rocked with his release, he hears Sam moan and feels the other man’s throat working to swallow it all down. It’s to fucking much but he has to see, lifting his head to look down at the beautiful glistening body nestled between his legs.

He sucks in a breath as Sam pops off him, licking at his lips and crawling up the bed toward him. He pulls him in against his chest and Cas goes willingly, limp and pliant. He feels like clay that Sam could mold however he wants, so long as he keeps touching him. He realizes then that Sam hasn’t come and he looks down to see a wet and softening cock lying on his thighs. “Did you?”

Sam honest to god blushes. “I kinda jerked off, couldn’t help it, you were so beautiful like that. So open.”

Cas grumbles, pulling in closer to him, letting his eyes slip closed. “Well, next time I want to see it. Want to taste you,” he pouts, but can’t keep the goofy smile off his lips.

Sam kisses his forehead, laughing softly. “Okay I promise, it’s all yours next time.”

Cas sighs and nods happily. _ Next time. _ He feels warmth in his chest at the promise of more of this. “Thanks Sam.”

“For what?”

“For the best first date ever,” he replies simply.

“More where that came from.” Sam breathes him in then.

“Better be. Not getting rid of me that easy, Winchester… You signed a lease.”

This makes Sam laugh, and Cas loves hearing the rumbling sound echo through him and knows that this is way better than any game he’s ever played. He might just be addicted to a certain tall, handsome roommate.

****

Sam still can’t believe his luck now that he and Cas had been together for a few months. He carefully balances his three containers of pancakes as he climbs the stairs to their apartment, their home. And it really is a home, his first ever home that isn’t on four wheels. He makes it through the door without dropping anything, and glances up to see Castiel’s monk tearing its way through a horde of spiders.

“Honey, I’m home!” he calls out in a sing-song voice.

Castiel pauses and flips around, blue eyes going wide. “Pancakes?”

“Well, I do spoil you.” Sam chuckles as Cas nearly trips over the back of the couch to reach the almost cold pancakes.

Wearing a soft red hoodie and blue jeans, Cas is in his comfy clothes, white headset around his neck. “Fuck, I love pancakes.” Castiel sighs, pouring a heaping amount of syrup all over his stack. “Thanks, handsome.” He quirks a smile up at Sam and he can’t help but chuckle.

“Anytime, but you’re on dinner.” Sam stretches, pulling off his sweatshirt and straightening out his black tank. It’s hot in the apartment, just how Cas likes it, even though it always makes Sam sweat. He’s beginning to think Cas keeps it hot to try and get him to take his clothes off.

“Its five hundred degrees in here, babe. How are you in long sleeves?” he mutters, with a shake of his head moving toward the couch and snatching up the controller.

He yanks off the tank, tossing it in the general direction of his boyfriend—hearing a surprised grunt. He pulls a pillow on his lap and presses play, taking over Castiel’s game.

“Hey, you better not get me killed!” Castiel yells over his shoulder.

“You know I’ve got you.” He smirks as he avoids a cloud of angry demonic bats. He gets sucked into the game for a moment, thinking he’s picked up on Castiel’s addiction. He’s just about to bang through a dungeon door when his boyfriend flops himself down into his lap.

“Wanna play?” Sam asks with a small smile, hands dropping the controller between them and gripping those sinful hips. 

“Hmm,” Castiel hums, leaning in to kiss along the column of his neck. “What did you want to play?”

“Anything you want,” he replies honestly, swallowing hard as those soft lips teased along his jaw.

“That’s quite the offer,” Castiel whispers against his skin, and Sam feels his cock attempting to harden under the pillow his boyfriend is propped on.

Sam pants a little as he moves to capture Castiel’s mouth in a filthy kiss. Castiel’s tongue teases his new stud, making him shiver. Cas had never come quicker than the first time Sam sucked him off with the new piercing. Suddenly Castiel’s lips disappear. Sam blinks and watches as Castiel flips his legs over Sam’s shoulders,grabbing the controller and leaning backwards, upside down and presses play on the game.

“You little tease.” He tickles at Castiel’s sides, making his squirm.

“You said any game I wanted.” Castiel shrugs, grabbing one of his favorite strawberry candies off the table and letting it dangle from his lips.

“You really gonna play upside down?” Sam laughs, looking at him all stretched out.

“Watch me,” Castiel says with determination in his voice.

“If you can get passed the big boss in this level playing upside down, I’ll give you a reward,” Sam offers nonchalantly.

Castiel pauses the game, tipping his head up a little. “What would I get?”

“Hmm…” He sticks out his tongue, teasing the stud along his lips and hears the hitch in Castiel’s voice. “I’ll kiss you, wherever you want.”

“I better fucking win, then.” Castiel pulls up the headphones, flips back over and turns on the game again, intensely focused. Sam stares down at the handsome sweet guy in his lap and feels a rush of gratitude for Cas. He never thought he could have something like this. With Castiel he can just be himself, his best self, and he’s never felt so at peace before.

“Love you, Cas,” he whispers softly.

Castiel blinks up him a moment, a smile growing across his face. “Love you too Sam.”

Sam thinks that, regardless of this game or the next, he’s already won the best prize there is.


End file.
